When two or more people enter a restaurant or the like as a group they are customarily seated at a table or in a booth for the purpose of eating food in that establishment. However, usually there is a waiting period before the people receive their food. Even if the people do not have to wait for their food, they are usually interested in an active discussion while they are eating.
It is an object of this invention to provide a question and answer game structure which is particularly created for use in a restaurant or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a game structure which is adapted to include advertisement material.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a game structure which can be easily and readily held in a person's hand.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a game structure which creates interest during use thereof.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a game structure which can be produced in large quantities at a relatively small costs.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a game structure which is adapted to be given to customers of a restaurant or the like.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.